pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jenkins92
-- Bermuda (Talk) 06:59, July 20, 2012 Moving the episode articles Please stop moving a number of the episode articles, because 1. the episodes you created are considered part of a special, meaning they are not part of the normal episode lineup and 2. you haven't asked permission to move multiple articles, how you have been moving them, we would have to move 50+ articles to make the changes work. 19:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Edit summaries As this is a family friend wiki, it's not appropriate to mention intersex in edit summaries. I understand completely what you're trying to say, but as I stated, it's not appropriate to mention it on a family friendly wiki. Don't consider this a warning, as it is not, just some friendly advice. – EnemyPeacemaker 12:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ash Father Do not undo my edit about what I've done because it is not true that that person who owns a Rapidash is Ash father and it evenly didn't speculate about that it is really his father. No one knows who Ash's father is and it evenly didn't mentioned in the scene or further after that it has been showed. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply Yes, that was what I thought as well. You are allowed to do it, to prevent the galleries from being cluttered up. - - 15:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Images I agree, but there are too many to do them alone, I'd need at least three more admins that can change that. Energy ''X'' 12:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Edits Why are you inserting this trivia? It ain't notable. Energy ''X'' 20:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) But it makes no sense. We list the original and dub (from USA) dates. Energy ''X'' 21:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Sources Even if I do believe in the facts you've written, I'd ask of you to cite the sources, so that people that read these facts can know where did she state that. Energy ''X'' 11:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think (game) instead of (Team Aqua) is better, but I'll see what X thinks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:18, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Veronica Taylor Question? Was she really actually born on December 4, 1965? Because severl sites say she was born on April 8, 1978. I'm a little confuised about it because BTVA.com also confirms she was born in December 1965. Did she confirm it herself? Just wondering. Because it's really confusing. Anthony Nichols (talk) 21:26, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Reply I have been thinking about the same thing recently, too. Hopefully the issue will resolve itself soon. Energy ''X'' 00:14, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Reply Well, I am really touchy when it comes to mistakes like that. It's somewhat frustrating to see that kind of mistake, considering the entire article is written in past tense. Besides, what's with the asterisk, then? Energy ''X'' 19:42, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Your guess is as good as mine, I don't ever recall typing that asterisk. Mind you, the fact that one can get touchy about the little stuff that automatic pops up without another editor's knowledge, shows to me that one needs to chill out and be more tactful. I'm admin on four other wikias and I don't block anyone for those mere "mistakes like that" unless its consistently and persistently happening to the same area of the same page over and over again; when that happens, that's when I realise that they are not just making a mistake, but just messing about on purpose and that's when I know I have to take action. You should try that tact youself, you'll be surprised how much more respect you'll get if you do. Jenkins92 (talk) 08:54, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Re:Misty Actually, the move page is infinite and the page is locked in a week. And besides, I’m not taking any chances from any more vandalism. I gotta do what I gotta do.--Jokeman20 (talk) 09:39, March 8, 2019 (UTC)